


The Doctor and River's Night at Darillium

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the Doctor took River to see the Singing Towers, he was in love with her.  They were married.  Adult sexy times happened.  Of course, he's miserable since he knows it is their last night, but I choose to believe there was some lovin' going on.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and River's Night at Darillium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about their love and their relationship, but there is explicit adult content. It helps if you have seen the Last Night minisode, but it's not required.

The Doctor and River were dancing. He could no longer avoid it and had finally taken her to see the Singing Towers and now they were at a small resort nearby, dancing. 

The Doctor had been traveling. After Amy and Rory were taken by the Angels, after he met Clara in Victorian London, he was traveling. Partially to find out about Clara, partially to find himself again, but his happiest times were getting to know River. He knew Darillium was in their future, but he had put it out of his mind. Then the universe started pushing him in that direction. Everywhere he went, he heard someone talking about the Singing Towers, or Darillium, but he ignored them. He wasn't ready. Then he started hearing direct references to The Library. It was pushing in on him, but he kept on running. And then one day while on a bench looking at the Crystal Sea on the planet Haptist, a tourist brochure caught in the wind slapped him in the face. He pulled it away and it proclaimed at the top "See the Singing Towers!" It was time to go.

He spent a whole day parked just outside of her city, just to get his courage up. He was not ready for this to be over! River was... damn, she was everything. He thought about everyone he had lost over the years. He had caused so much grief, and River had suffered more than anyone. She had her whole childhood stolen, was conditioned into a killer, and then lost her parents again. All his fault. But for some reason, she still loved him. He didn't deserve it, not at all. Then he realized, that there was something he could do for her. He could be the husband and lover she deserved, at least for one night. That gave him a reason to get up and get moving.

He got all dressed up in his tails and top had and showed up unexpectedly on her doorstep. He walked in and said, "Hi Honey, I'm home!" River was in her office, working. She got up and sat down on the corner of her desk "and what kind of time do you think this is?" He announced that tonight was the night, he was taking her to Darillium. She looked in his face and straight up asked him, "Where are we? Why are we going now?" as she reached for her diary. He stopped her hand. "We are in the same place, wife", he answered. "I finally got something right. I'm here at the right time." "Are you sure?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "River, we are married, we are in love, we are mourning those we lost in New York." Her eyes widened. Finally, together? Really? She didn't even stop to think about it, she took his hand and followed him right out the front door. She took special care in getting ready in the TARDIS wardrobe, knowing it was a special night. She wore the dress she knew he loved, the green one. And when he saw her in it, he growled "Yowza" and kissed her, spinning her around in his arms. Of course, even though they were finally at the right time, there was always something. Somehow they ended up meeting a younger version of themselves, but River didn't even care. She was happy because he was taking her to the Towers, and they were together. When they got there, he held her in front of him, his arms around her while he told her the history of the towers. They watched the sun go down behind the towers, kissing and talking. When the sun sat, a low sound started. Then as the light continued to fade, the sound grew stronger and stronger. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. He explained how it happened, but she didn't care. She just let the music of the Towers carry her away. 

When darkness fell fully, and the music faded, he suggested dinner. They had a lovely dinner at the resort nearby. There were always tourists coming to see the towers. The weather was warm so the resort had opened their outdoor area. There were clusters of tables around a dance floor where a small band was playing. The whole area was flanked by large trees with twinkle lights in them. River was deliriously happy. The towers had taken her breath away with their beauty, and now the man she loved was swinging her around the floor, smiling and laughing with her. They were finally in the same place. They were married, and they were in love. All of their adventures that she knew of were in the past, so she thought all they had left was their future. Of course, the Doctor lies, but it didn't even enter her mind. She saw that he loved her, and she was happy.

When the beat slowed to a love song, the Doctor pulled her close. He put his arms around her and nibbled a bit at her ear. "You are so beautiful" he said to her, and he meant it. In his arms was his River, his amazing River. And even though he knew this night would be their last, even though the sadness threatened to overtake him at a moments notice, he forced himself to be in the moment with her. To just enjoy being with her. He pulled back just a little to give her a big smile, "Having fun?" he asked. She looked up through her lashes and said, "I know how to have a little more fun." She wanted to tease him tonight. Now that they both knew everything and she didn't have to hold back her love, it made her even more playful than usual. Her hands slipped under his jacket and she moved closer to him. Her body swayed against him and he could feel her breasts pressing against him. He pulled back to her give her a look of mock astonishment. "River," he chastised, "in front of all of these nice people?" She gave him a look of innocence. "What?" she said. "Am I doing something to you?" Her voice lowered a bit, "Do you want me to do something to you?" She started whispering in his ear, all of the things she was going to do to him. In all honestly, just looking at her in that slinky dress did something to him, but he didn't want to admit that to her. She continued to move against him and he felt his hearts begin to race. Of all the women he had known and loved over the years, only River could lower his defenses so easily and quickly. His body began to tighten. Truth be told, he had wanted to get her out of the dress the moment he saw her in it. But he knew there were things to do, things to say. But those curls were tickling his nose. He wound his fingers into her hair and then ran them down her back. He could feel her warm skin through his formal gloves and his mind started registering the things she was whispering to him, and that was it. He wanted nothing more than to swoop her up and get her out of that dress. 

River was having the same thought and when the song ended, she pushed him off the dance floor into the trees. She kissed him, a kiss he returned with gusto. She felt like his hands were everywhere on her. His body was really starting to heat up and he let out a gasp when her hand reached down to feel him through his trousers. He immediately stiffened at her touch and she said against his neck, "let's get out of here." The TARDIS was close and they raced back to her. When they were inside he ran over and flipped the switch to make her invisible, and then ran back to River and shoved her back against the closed door. He kissed her passionately as his hands locked the door. Her hips were rocking against his as his hands slid up her body to her breasts. He rubbed her nipples through the dress as he began kissing her neck, licking the curved flesh he found there. "Oh Doctor," she breathed as he began to rub a bit harder. He had learned how to touch her, how to make her moan and his hands seemed to be everywhere. She whispered to him "I don't know if I can wait much longer." A very low groan that sounded like her name escaped his throat. That was ok with him. He didn't want to wait either. He didn't want to stop. As long as he stayed lost in her curls, in the sensations of their bodies, his mind wouldn't go back to the ache inside of him, the sadness at this being their last night together.

He picked her up in his arms and took her through the halls of the TARDIS. He had prepared a room for them earlier with a big soft bed, but he didn't want the bed now. As she teased his ear with her tongue, he asked the TARDIS to make a change to the room, adding a large antique chaise lounge, with a deep curve. When they got to the room, neither of them really looked at it. He just sat down on the couch with her in his lap and wound his hands into her hair and kissed her. Kissed her so deeply she felt drunk. She could feel his hardness under her and it excited her even more. She pushed him back against the pillows and undid his trousers. She pulled them down just until he was free and then she took him in her mouth. A cross between a grunt and groan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. He yanked off his gloves and his bowtie and started to unbutton his shirt. He felt so hot, like she was making his blood boil. "River, oh god....please" he whispered. She pulled up her dress and slid her lacy panties down her legs. With the dress still on, she came on top of him and he could feel her wetness. He put one hand on the back of her neck and with the other hand, guided himself into her. It was hurried and powerful. She rode him in abandon and he held her against him. They were face to face. Hard, passionate kisses were interrupted by groans, half formed words, and small screams. They clung to each other, helpless against the rising tide. He grabbed her shoulders and drove himself into her, exploding. She came soon after him, bucking against him while he held her tight. When her body had stilled, they looked at each other and smiled. They both laughed and kissed and the Doctor bopped River on the nose. 

He held her where she was, kissing her over and over. They were happy kisses. She touched his face and his hair and marveled at the love in his eyes. She had waited so long to see this. They were happy and spent and he knew this was the moment to give her his gift. If he was happy, then maybe he could hold it together. He knew he would cry in front of her this night, she had told him that he would, but he really didn't want to. He was afraid it would scare her. He wanted to make this night as happy and normal as possible so that she wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. "I have a gift for you," he said. "A gift?" she smiled back, "Oh, I like gifts." He lifted her off his lap and he got up. He put everything back in his pants and tried to make himself presentable as possible. River was intrigued and smoothed her dress and sat primly on the edge of the couch. He went over to the table beside the bed and retrieved the white box. It had a TARDIS blue ribbon around it. He sat down next to River and said, "Now that you are pardoned and are off all over time and space - going on adventures without me, I worry about you." At her look of skepticism, he quickly said, "River, I know that you are amazing. You are the most amazing strong woman. But you know me, silly ole Doctor. Humor me. I'd like you to take this." She opened the box and a sonic screwdriver was inside. He had spent all day working on it himself, implanting the neuro transmitter so she wouldn't see. River was astonished. She didn't understand. Why would he give her such a big piece of himself? She started to question him and he cut her off. "I want you to have this, to be with you when I am not. You never know when it might come in handy." He kissed her softly and whispered, "take it." He looked into her eyes and saw the questions there and he got a little scared. He put his hands around hers holding the box. "River, I have been rubbish for a husband and you deserve so much better." She started to speak, but he put his finger to her lips. "Hush wife. There are things I should say to you. Your time with me hasn't been happy for you. I've questioned you, been annoyed with you, and even angry with you at times. All of the times we met and I didn't know who you were had to be so hard on you. But you are a part of my soul. I love you. I love you to the ends of the universe and back" and that is when he started to cry. He wanted to hide it from her, but he didn't. Now he understood. He knew this moment would be important to her later, to see his feelings, so he let her see his tears. "Thank you River. Thank you for being my wife. I am so so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you, but you stayed with me. Always putting me first, keeping your hurt, your tears away from me. I want you to know that it is not ignored. It is seen, and I will carry it in my heart always." 

She looked back at him, with such love in her eyes. He didn't deserve it. But damn it, he wanted to keep her! It's not fair, it's not fair that now after everything, she was going to that damn Library. She was going to give up her life, once again, for him. He started to get angry, which he really didn't want her to see. So he got up and put his back to her, holding her hand. She could see that he was shaken. She knew it hadn't been easy for him to say those words and she was touched beyond belief. She let him walk away, she knew he needed to settle. He walked to the other side of the room and started to finish undressing. "It's just a silly screwdriver you know. Really all you could do is build some cabinets" he tried to say lightly over his shoulder. But he wasn't feeling light at all. He was still shaking, with anger, sadness, mourning, happiness... everything was rushing around inside of him. He spent extra time on removing his cufflinks, trying to calm himself down. Everything in his being was screaming that he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to yell at her to stay, not to go to the library, but he had to keep himself calm. He had to be strong for her. She was always strong for him and now he had to give her some of that back. He couldn't change what was going to happen, he just had to do his best for her. He folded his clothes, took a deep breath and turned back to her.

He saw that she was now in the middle of the bed. She was sitting with her legs tucked under and she reached out her arms to him. He joined her on the bed and she said, "Yes I will take it. I'll cherish it always. Thank you. Thank you for the gift," she kissed him lightly, "for the words," another kiss, "and for your love." He held her face and whispered "You deserve so much more River." "How could there ever be anything more than this?" she replied as she kissed him again. They looked into each others eyes, marveling at what they saw there.

He took her hands and smiled. "Tonight is for you River, my love." "Lay back," he said. He helped her remove her dress and she laid back on the pillows and he sat at the foot of the bed. He took one foot in his hands. He dipped his head and kissed her ankle. Then he kissed the other. In her flirtatious way she said "Oh, I am going to enjoy this." "Oh yes....oh yes you are," he replied. As he ran his fingertips around those ankles, he committed himself to memorizing her. He willed himself to remember every inch of her body, remember every moment of this. After exploring her toes, his eyes and lips traveled to her knees. She giggled and squirmed as his finger tips and soft kisses tickled her. He grinned and continued upwards. Her thighs quivered under his touch and he said, "Doctor Song, you are just too delicious". He caressed and kissed her. All the way from toe to hip. She was thrilled. He was turning her on, and in no small way, she was enjoying being the center of his attention. When he got to her sex, he barely skimmed it with his fingers. He withdrew his hands and planted a kiss on her slit. "I'll be back," he said, looking up into her face. His fingers danced across her belly and he watched it flutter beneath his touch. He loved her pale skin and caressed every inch he could get to. He sat up a bit and reached out and grasped her wrists. He brought both of her hands to his face and kissed each fingertip and each palm. After exploring each arm, and each shoulder, he began kissing her breasts. She wound her fingers into his air and sighed. Now, he was ready for her to get excited. He kissed, and suckled, and massaged and she began to moan. Her back arched and she groaned as he nibbled and grazed his teeth against her hard nipple. Her sounds were making him hard. He could not wait to make love to her again, but he made himself wait. His fingertips went over everything again ending at her lips. He kissed her, trying to tell her how he felt in his kiss. Then, he moved back down between her legs and softly opened her with his fingers. He touched her very softly, teasing her. He watched her reactions as he touched and stroked and used his tongue. 

Soon, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He settled himself between her legs and moved against her. She moved her hips in return, urging him on, closing her eyes and arching her back. He raised himself above her, wanting to watch her as he entered her. He very slowly guided himself into her and began slow long stokes. He felt every inch of her he could. He concentrated on feeling how her tightness felt around him, how it gripped him and excited him. Then River opened her eyes. Their gazes locked and love shone in her eyes. She put her hand on the side of his face and whispered, "Oh my love". "Always and forever," and answered her. He moved his body down and wrapped his arms around her. He put his face into her hair as he continued moving inside of her. "I am yours," he said softly. This was River, his River. The woman who broke down his walls. The woman who loved him, who would have destroyed the whole universe for him. The woman who married him just as he was, and the woman who he gave his name. River who made him... better. This was his River, the River who gave her life for him, and he couldn't save her. No! his mind and hearts screamed. No, it's not fair! I'm going to lose her and it's all my fault! This would be the last time he touched her, the last time he held her. The silent tears were right behind his eyes. He held close to her so she wouldn't see. He wanted to lose himself in her and he squeezed her tighter. River moved her hands from his back to his buttocks and squeezed. He got the message and increased his urgency. He could feel River all around him. Her arms and legs, her hair against his cheek, her soft wetness holding him. As she reached her climax, her insides squeezed his cock and it put him over the edge. He was right behind her, exploding into her. Emptying all of his emotions into her with his orgasm. They continued to hold each other long after, wrapped up in each other and not wanting to let go. When their breathing had slowed, he raised up just a bit and she looked at him and saw the emotion in his eyes. She put her hands on his face, and smiled at him. "Well that was.. amazing," River said. "Thank you." "Oh my dear, you are quite welcome. It was my pleasure" he grinned, planting a kiss on the end of her nose. The moved and got under the covers. He laid on his side and fitted her back against his chest. He put his arm across her and hugged her to him. "River, tell me a story." "A story?" she asked. "You know so much about my life, tell me something about yours, something I don't know." "Hmmm, let me think," as she rubbed her fingers against his hand. "Did I ever tell you about the time Anne Boleyn got so jealous of me and Henry that she almost had me beheaded?" They talked for a long time, but eventually he could tell she was getting sleepy. He kissed her shoulder and said, "River, you need to get to some sleep." "Will you stay with me?" she asked. "Yes," he said, "I'll stay right here". 

But when she woke up, she was alone. She was tucked in to the big bed, but she was the only one in it. She got up and got dressed. She was sad that their time was over. It was the most magical night of her life. But, wasn't this always the way? she thought to herself. This is what it was to love the Doctor. He blows in, catches you in the whirlwind, then drops you off leaving you reeling. She picked up the sonic screwdriver he had left near her things and smiled. But, he loved her. He loved her enough to give him this piece of himself. At least she had that and the memory of all that he had said to her until the next time they were together, which she hoped would be very very soon. She found him in the control room. He was fiddling with something under the control panel. "Sleep well, my dear?" he asked casually. "Oh yes, very well," she replied. "I feel glorious this morning." "You are always glorious," he looked up at her. Curls, God those curls, he thought. I'm looped in the loops of her hair, the old line came back to him. He knew he was looped, but he was also absolutely and utterly doomed. He kept the smile plastered on his face. He couldn't waiver. He had to let her walk away. He had to somehow say goodbye. "Breakfast?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't take him up on it. "Do you have any eggs or oohh, how about those waffle things that you put in a toaster. Do you have those?" She laughed at him. "Probably not. I never buy much. I never know how long I'll be gone. You know, things to do, places to go. In fact," she checked the date and time on the TARDIS readout, making sure she knew what day he had brought her home to, "I meeting with someone today who wants to know about the research I have on The Library."

He ignored the shot of pain in his gut at hearing her say those words. The Library. "Oh yes," he replied. "That and you probably have a kingdom to overthrow before lunch time." he said trying to keep the lightness. "I can do at least two if you want," she replied. She went to the door and he followed her. "Do you have the sonic?" he asked. "Yes, it's right here in my bag" she said as she turned to look at him. "Good. It will take good care of you." He toyed with one of her curls. She could tell he wanted to say something, but was struggling with it. She gave him a quick kiss to keep him from having to. She smiled and almost turned away, but then he grabbed her and gave her a deep long kiss goodbye that made her weak in the knees. The word "Stay" almost escaped his lips. Almost. But he knew he couldn't stop this. Just like he couldn't stop Rose, or Donna, or Adric or even Amy and Rory. They were all his fault, and he was about to feel that pain and regret all over again.

"Until next time?" he said as he opened the door for her. "Until next time," she answered. "Thank you for the most glorious evening." She walked out of the door and down the street, not looking back. When she heard the engines whine, she sighed, the longing feeling she always had for him settling in. Not knowing it was their last night together.

But the Doctor knew. When the door closed behind her, he laid both hands and his forehead against the wood. He went to control panel and set the coordinates for the most crowded city he could think of. Then he sat on the floor, and put his head in his hands and cried. "Goodbye River" he whispered.


End file.
